L'invitation au Voyage
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Il y a ce que les autres savent d'eux. Ce qu'ils voient. Ce dont ils se rappellent. Ce qu'ils pensent être l'ultime vérité à leur sujet aussi. Camus et Milo... Milo et Camus... Il puis il y a ce que les concernés peuvent lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Dans leurs silences. Dans leurs absences également.


Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Aujourd'hui, un petit OS surprise, sur lequel je travaille depuis plusieurs jours, car je souhaitais le publier le 23 février. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que cela fait un an tout pile que j'ai publié sur ce fandom avec Érotisme au Crépuscule, également un CaMilo (Ben oui, OTP oblige!). Alors non, ce n'est pas par élan narcissique, je ne me fête pas moi-même en tant qu'auteur. Ce à quoi je veux rendre hommage, ce sont les premières fictions qui m'ont convaincue de venir ici, qui m'ont donné envie d'écrire à mon tour. Ce sont les auteures charmantes qui m'ont accueilli et m'ont encouragée. Ce sont les autres que j'ai découvert par la suite. C'est la découverte de nouvelles possibilités d'écriture, étant donné que je n'ai jamais été aussi productive niveau fiction auparavant, même si je suis toujours incapable de faire une fiction à chapitres suivis, ce n'est pas grave. C'est tout ça que je fête, et j'avais envie de partager un petit bout de joie avec vous.

Avant que vous ne me fassiez la remarque: oui, il y a une certaine ressemblance avec EàC, et oui, encore Baudelaire. Je n'y peux rien, j'aime ce couple, et les imaginer ainsi, ça me rend productive. Quant à ce bon vieux Charles, il fait tout simplement parti de mes poètes préférés. Wala. Alors ça crève pas d'originalité, mais bon... Pour être honnête la dernière partie était pas prévue à la base. Et voilà le résultat. Faut que j'arrête de faire des prévisions moi.

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Couple: **Camus/Milo.**

Rating M car** Lime très Lime. **Et thème noir.

PS: Alors, pour l'OS en lui-même, vous pouvez remercier **Talim76** qui m'a subtilement glissé dans une conversation "Oh, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus écrit sur tes dorés...". Ensuite, elle a évoque l'idée de l'anniversaire de Camus, le 7 février, puis j'ai trouvé l'image qui accompagne cette fiction, et là, déclic. C'est amusant, parce qu'à mon avis, ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous pensez... En tout cas, merci ma douce de m'avoir ramenée sur les sentiers du CaMilo... Merci pour ton soutien, après tout, c'est grâce à toi en grande partie que je suis là aujourd'hui. Et cela fait pratiquement un an que je te connais aussi. La vie est faite de petits miracles. Et de grands bonheurs. J'espère que cet OS te plaira.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Oh, et je le précise de nouveau: les **ajouts en favoris/follows sans reviews,** si vous pouviez éviter, j'apprécierais beaucoup. **J'ai horreur de ça**. Mettez-moi en favoris google si ça vous amuse, mais sinon, sincèrement, ne le faites pas. Cela me blesse plus qu'autre chose, et c'est loin de me faire plaisir. Merci.

* * *

Camus se lève avant Milo.

Le Scorpion, encore à demi-endormi, sent le mouvement de son amant derrière lui, et perçoit le moment où il allège le matelas de son poids. La respiration lente, avec des mouvements relevant de l'habitude, le Verseau s'étire très légèrement, laissant ses muscles rouler doucement sous sa peau, alors que mille mèches rouges viennent recouvrir son dos et sa chute de reins nus, dessinant des langues de feu sur une peau pâle. Il quitte le lit, laissant son compagnon seul au milieu des draps, et quitte la pièce, à pas feutrés, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Milo baille, se frotte un moment les yeux mais ne réagit pas outre mesure. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent. Ça n'est pas grave. C'est devenu un rituel. Une nouvelle habitude, différente des précédentes, mais qui trouvera sa place parmi les leurs. Autrefois, ils passaient de longs moments étendus côte à côte sur le lit, à se regarder. Rien de plus. Pas de paroles échangées. Pas de murmures énamourés. Juste des regards, simples, et lourds de significations. Comme pour rattraper un temps et des paroles qu'ils n'avaient pas pu prononcer. Pour essayer de se comprendre aussi. L'amour, ça n'était pas suffisant pour avancer. Il avait fallu apprendre à s'apprivoiser. A toucher l'autre. Et à se laisser toucher. Et pire encore : apprendre à laisser quelqu'un entrer dans votre espace, sans que ce soit pour le tuer. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, laissant leurs regards couler sur le corps de l'autre, détaillant leurs nombreuses différences : la peau pâle de Camus, face à celle bien plus mat de Milo. Les ongles longs, rouges, presque parfaits du Verseau, en comparaison de ceux bien plus courts et terriblement moins bien entretenus du Scorpion. La chevelure écarlate, lisse du onzième gardien, se mélangeant à celle aussi blonde que bouclée du huitième. Des éléments qui les différencient. Et qui les rapprochent également. En hiver, Camus cherche la chaleur du Scorpion. En été, Milo désire la fraîcheur de la peau du Verseau. Des mouvements, des rites qu'ils ont bâti ensemble, peu à peu. Alors si son amant souhaite se lever plus tôt que lui, il ne l'en empêchera pas.

Lorsque ce dernier déambule dans la pièce, il écoute simplement les sons produits par les déplacements et les gestes de l'homme qu'il aime. Il observe, également, d'un regard gourmand et respectueux pourtant, les marques sur la peau du Verseau. Les traces qu'il y a laissées consciencieusement, petit à petit. Celles récentes, datant de leur nuit précédente. Et les suivantes, anciennes, datant d'une autre soirée, bien plus sombre et bien moins sensuelle. Les traces de l'Aiguille Ecarlate courent sur la peau du onzième gardien, zébrures impossibles à faire partir, preuves d'un passage d'une rare violence de leur histoire, face à l'incompréhension du Grec. La trahison de son ami, couplé à l'assassinat de Shaka lui avait fait perdre l'esprit. Il ne voulait rien entendre, rien voir non plus. Juste punir. Bannir. Obtenir réparation, et se venger des horribles sensations qui parcouraient son corps à l'époque. Il avait lancé son attaque, sans réfléchir, sans peser le pour et le contre, sans écouter les recommandations de Mû. Peu lui importaient les explications. Il avait besoin de laisser parler sa colère, ou il allait probablement devenir fou.  
Ces marques, il aime les caresser lorsque Camus et lui font l'amour, lorsqu'il gémit sous son amant pour lui demander grâce, et que ce dernier refuse de céder à ses demandes. Chaque nuit, de manière plus ou moins délicate, il laisse glisser ses doigts sur les traces étoilées, appuyant dessus avec une douceur toute relative, cherchant à faire renaître certaines sensations de cette nuit-là. Parfois, il a envie de relire cette même lueur de douleur qui a traversé les yeux du Verseau, parce que c'était la plus belle preuve, selon lui, que son ami souffrait de ce qu'il avait dû faire en tant que spectre. En tant que traître. Envers leur Déesse, et envers eux-mêmes surtout. Camus ne parle pas beaucoup. Mais ses yeux, eux, sont incroyablement volubiles, pour peu qu'on prenne le temps de s'y attarder. Parfois, il glisse sa bouche le long de ces étoiles de souffrance, laissant ses lèvres redécouvrir les différentes sensations qu'il peut percevoir, car la texture de sa peau change là où son amant a été touché. L'Aiguille Ecarlate a transformé le corps de l'homme qu'il aime de manière indélébile, y traçant des astérisques à la texture plus rêche, alors que son épiderme est plutôt doux. C'est étrange, et fascinant à la fois. Il regarde, il apprend, il redécouvre et développe son sens du toucher sur le corps de Camus. Parfois, avec l'air d'un fou, il passe plus d'une heure à glisser ses doigts sur ces zones abîmées, sur ces traces de guerre qu'il a lui-même laissé. Il caresse de sa bouche ce qui a failli coûter définitivement la vie de son amant, et en tire un plaisir presque malsain, mais dont le Verseau ne s'offusque pas. Jamais. Camus le comprend. Il sait ce qui se cache dans la logique perverse du Scorpion. Une façon de se rassurer peut-être. Ou un acte de possession décadent. Peu lui importe. Quelques fois, assis sur les hanches étroites du français, Milo laisse ses mains remonter du ventre plat jusqu'au cou blanc, non sans avoir apposées mille et une caresses sur la peau ivoire. C'est un acte secret, subtil. Un conte qu'il murmure à son amant, inlassablement, dont personne ne comprendrait probablement les tenants et les aboutissants, mais le Verseau le peut lui. Et il en connaît la fin, invariablement. Car une fois arrivés sur la gorge, les doigts s'enroulent et l'entourent lentement, sous le regard imperturbable du chevalier des glaces.

Les mains posées sur les hanches de Milo, il laisse son amant procéder à ce rituel dont il a parfois besoin. Le Scorpion, fasciné, observe les mouvements de ses doigts, la manière dont ses pouces peuvent laisser des marques plus ou moins visibles, selon qu'ils appuient fort ou doucement sur le cou de son amant. Parfois, il lui coupe brièvement sa respiration. Là, comme ça, ses pouces appuient sur la pomme d'Adam saillante, et ne lui laissent plus la moindre échappatoire. Et pendant quelques secondes presque interminables, il cherche dans le regard glacé la moindre trace de peur, ou d'appréhension. Il teste, l'espace de ces instants décadents, la confiance que lui porte son amant. Il traque le doute dans les yeux grenat. Il traque le sentiment de terreur qui s'est emparé d'eux à de trop nombreuses reprises les mois précédents. Mais cela n'arrive jamais. Camus croit en lui. Il le croit terriblement et horriblement. Au point de le laisser agir de la sorte. C'est à peine s'il lit un fond de douleur face à la pression trop importante qui bloque sa gorge. Milo ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir les palpitations qui agitent la peau sous ses paumes, il peut ainsi ressentir le mouvement du sang dans la jugulaire qui proteste sous la force de ses mains. Les yeux clos, il perçoit la façon dont son souffle devient erratique, protestation sourde au traitement que le Scorpion fait subir à cette partie du corps du français. Il entend le souffle se faire plus rapide, haché, réalisant ainsi le pouvoir qu'il a sur le onzième gardien. Et lorsqu'il se contente d'appuyer plus fort sur sa trachée du bout des pouces, dans ces moments-là oui, Camus et lui échangent un long regard, qui vaut mieux que mille mots. La bouche entrouverte dans un geste de sauvegarde impossible à réprimer, il ne détourne pas les yeux, et plante ses orbes carmin dans les pupilles bleues qui leur font face.

Il ne détourne pas la tête, et maintient le contact visuel, quelle que soit la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir en cet instant. Mais il n'a pas mal justement. Les pinces du Scorpion qui bloquent sa respiration le rendent vivant. Plus vivant qu'il ne le sera jamais. Comme cette nuit-là, lorsque les larmes aux yeux, son ami avait serré ses mains autour de sa gorge, cherchant à le punir de son crime envers la Déesse, envers la chevalerie, envers _lui_. L'impossibilité de respirer lui avait donné l'impression que ce corps d'emprunt était bien vivant. Il ne pouvait pas le voir, il ne pouvait plus le toucher, il ne pouvait qu'entendre ses sanglots, et ses questions. Et puis il avait senti sa respiration qui se bloquait, et avait compris que son ami cherchait à l'étrangler. Milo avait donné un souffle à ces douze heures de mensonges. Voilà pourquoi il ne proteste pas. Voilà pourquoi il ne réagit pas. Parce qu'il aime ça, tout simplement.

Il s'agit peut-être d'une punition que lui inflige son amant inlassablement, peut-être que Milo ne lui a jamais pardonné ses actes en fin de compte. Mais peu lui importe. Le Scorpion connaît parfaitement le point de vue du Verseau sur ses propres actes. Il ne regrette rien. Mais pouvoir sentir la violence et la fascination du huitième gardien, c'est un bonheur pervers auquel il aspire sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce que parce quand son amant finit par relâcher sa prise, lentement, un doigt après l'autre, il vient se pencher vers lui. Les magnifiques mèches dorées l'entourent alors de toutes parts, et il peut sentir leur caresse sur son visage. Milo lui sourit, d'un sourire un peu fou, presque inquiétant, avant de venir glisser ses dents sur son cou, pour le mordre plus ou moins fortement, lui arrachant des gémissements coupables qu'il ne cherche pas à cacher. C'est une sensation incroyable, mêlant douleur violente et plaisir sans nom. Sa réponse, celle que Milo préfère, sera de planter violemment ses ongles dans le dos du huitième gardien, lui arrachant des grondements primaires qui l'électrisent. Il le griffe avec force, sans chercher à se faire plus doux que nécessaire, il peut même arriver qu'il fasse couler son sang entre ses omoplates, mais le Scorpion n'en a cure. Il aime ce traitement. Pas la douleur non, il n'est pas masochiste outre mesure, mais il aime se rappeler de ce qu'elle signifie. S'il a mal, s'il peut sentir les ongles s'enfoncer aussi fortement dans sa peau, cela veut dire que Camus est vivant entre ses bras. Cela veut dire qu'ils sont tous deux ensembles en train de s'aimer entre les draps. Cela veut dire que le cauchemar est terminé, que Camus peut lui faire l'amour. Et c'est tout ce qu'il demande. Même si leur relation prend un tournant parfois inquiétant. Même si Camus a tendance à être encore plus silencieux qu'avant. Même si Milo est devenu bien plus sérieux qu'il ne l'était autrefois. Ils ne reviendront pas sur ce qu'ils sont, ni sur leurs habitudes peu usuelles au lit, qui leur vaudraient probablement des coups d'œil inquiets de la part des autres chevaliers.

Camus se lève donc. Et Milo jette un œil sur le calendrier. 7 février. Il referme les yeux. Cela n'a aucune importance.

* * *

Dans l'arène, Kanon, sur la défensive, affronte un Shura à l'extraordinaire rapidité. Les deux hommes n'ont absolument pas les même façons de se battre, d'où l'intérêt de les voir s'entraîner ensemble. Les attaques cosmiques du Gémeaux s'opposent à la force brutale d'Excalibur qui tranche sans pitié le tissu entre les dimensions et rend caduque les tentatives de « Golden Triangle » de l'ancien Marina. C'est un beau combat, que le Scorpion suit avec passion depuis les marches. Néanmoins, en voyant l'ex Dragon des mers reculer de plus en plus face aux attaques de l'Espagnol, une grimace contrite prend place sur son visage.

« Je suis bon pour payer ma dette envers Dohko. C'est Shura qui va gagner aujourd'hui. Soupire Milo.

-Je pense que tu vas un peu vite en déductions. Kanon n'a visiblement pas dit son dernier mot.

-Tu paries sur Kanon ?

-Non. Je constate simplement qu'il n'a pas encore eu recours au « Galaxian Explosion », contrairement à Shura qui utilise ses attaques principales depuis le début. Et qui se fatigue donc bien plus vite. S'il ne met pas Kanon à terre rapidement, il va se retrouver acculé. » Répond le Verseau, clinique.

Le Huitième gardien sourit, amusé. Camus se tient à ses côtés, à quelques centimètres d'écart à peine. Pas trop près pour ne pas s'exhiber. Pas trop loin pour ne pas laisser le moindre doute sur la nature de leur relation. Ils sentent sur eux le regard des autres. Les interrogations. Les hésitations également. Ils n'arrivent pas tout à fait à croire à quelque chose qui ne leur a pas été présenté en bonne et due forme. Leurs habitudes de soldats sans doute. Milo sait qu'ils attendent quelque chose de lui. Probablement qu'il vienne conspirer en secret pour faire une surprise au Verseau, car c'est son anniversaire. Leur résurrection date d'il y a moins d'un an, c'est donc la première année pour chacun d'eux qu'ils peuvent célébrer cette date spéciale. Le Scorpion le sait bien, mais il ne leur pourra pas leur donner satisfaction. S'ils veulent célébrer l'occasion, ce sera sans son aide. Il ne souhaite pas fêter les vingt-et-un ans de Camus. Et il sait que le Verseau non plus. La preuve, c'est que depuis le début de la journée, ils agissent comme si de rien n'était. A leurs yeux, il n'y a aucune raison de se réjouir de cette date. Car tous deux savent pertinemment qu'elle n'a pas la moindre valeur. Elle est purement factice. Ils ne sont même pas certains que ce soit réellement leur vraie date d'anniversaire qu'on leur a donné une fois arrivés au Sanctuaire. Et puis, des dates, il y en existe beaucoup trop. Laquelle célébrer ? Celle de la première mort, celle du premier retour à la vie ? Ou bien les fois qui ont suivies ? A combien d'occasions sont-ils tombés, à combien de reprises se sont-ils relevés ? Ils ne les comptent plus. La douleur de la trahison avait bien rapidement surpassé le bonheur de voir le Verseau revenir à la vie. La mort les a séparés, réunis de nouveau, avant de les déchirer encore. Alors est-ce que le 7 février veut réellement dire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Combien de jours faudrait-il célébrer pour évoquer toutes les « naissances » des chevaliers ? Bien trop. Ces dates qui leur ont collé à la peau jusqu'à leurs vingt-ans, ils s'en sont débarrassés en revenant à la vie, tout simplement. D'un accord tacite et silencieux, ils ont mis une distance entre leur première vie, sans l'oublier pour autant, et celle qui vivent actuellement, en se demandant parfois si tout ne vas pas finir par disparaître autour d'eux.

C'est pourquoi, la seule date qui compte à leurs yeux n'a rien à voir avec leur naissance, ou avec leur signe Zodiacal. Non, leur anniversaire, à tous les deux, c'est autre chose. Un événement bien plus simple, mais qui revêt une importance capitale : leur premier combat, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des gosses en colère d'avoir été arrachés à leur environnement naturel, terrifiés parce que ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Le jeune Scorpion, frustré d'être limité par la barrière de la langue, avait cherché le futur Verseau une fois de trop. Et ils avaient fini par se taper dessus violemment. Pour une broutille. Camus s'était jeté sur l'autre apprenti en hurlant, l'air furibond. Milo avait répliqué avec une hargne qu'on avait rarement vue chez un enfant de cinq ans. Une bataille de chiffonnier, où tous les coups étaient permis, où ils étaient tous deux déloyaux. Des coups de poings, des coups de pieds et des morsures, voilà ce qu'ils avaient échangé. Ils avaient fini en sang et couverts de poussière sous les cris de leur maître respectif. Ce jour-là signa le début de leur amitié. Leur reconnaissance en tant qu'êtres humains.

« Parce que ce jour-là Milo, j'étais vivant pour la première fois ».

C'est ce que Camus lui a dit. Et il le croit. Parce que c'est ce qu'il ressent aussi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les sentiments, ou l'affection qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. C'est plutôt le souvenir d'un respect commun né d'une lutte sans merci pour tenter de donner du sens à leur existence bouleversée. Milo est né sous les coups de poings de Camus. Il le sait très bien. C'est grâce à lui qu'il a compris qu'il possédait la force nécessaire entre ses doigts pour devenir un chevalier, tel que l'homme qui était venu le chercher lui avait parlé. C'est en parant les attaques du futur Scorpion que le français s'était rendu compte qu'il possédait la capacité en lui de devenir fort. Très fort. C'est dans cette lutte de jeunes enfants qu'ils ont scellé leur destin en l'acceptant pour de bon. Alors non, il ne réagira pas aujourd'hui, malgré les regards presque encourageants de ses compagnons d'armes. Qui ne les comprennent pas. Il le sait bien. Cela fait partie des nombreuses choses qui les perturbent à leur sujet.

Camus et Milo _devraient_ être le couple expressif. On attendait d'eux qu'ils exposent au monde leur relation après leur passé _tragique_. Qu'ils se déchirent dans de longues et terribles explications larmoyantes. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Et que ce soit dans l'arène ou en extérieur, ni l'un ni l'autre ne se jettera jamais dans les bras de son amant. Pourtant, tous savent qu'ils sont ensembles. C'est un fait évident, dont ils ne se sont jamais cachés. C'est un lien… presque organique qu'ils se sont créés. Quelque chose que les autres sentent plus qu'ils ne le voient réellement. Il y a toujours un geste, un regard, suffisants pour que le reste du monde comprenne ce qu'il y a entre eux. Comme en cet instant, alors que la main du Scorpion vient effleurer le creux d'un coude du Verseau pour l'encourager à se rendre dans l'arène. Toucher l'épaule serait bien trop froid et détaché. L'avant-bras aurait une consonance purement amicale, que le Scorpion accorde plus habituellement au Lion ou au cadet des Gémeaux. Mais au creux du coude, juste là, où la peau est plus fine, plus sensible…Tout de suite, il y a une différence dans le message que le Scorpion fait passer. Cela créé des frissons, et vient rappeler à l'autre les sensations d'une étreinte brûlante de la veille. La preuve, Milo la lit dans les yeux carmin face à lui. Dans le regard de Camus, il voit les souvenirs de leur nuit qui s'emparent du corps du Verseau et prennent son contrôle. En apparence, Camus reste indéchiffrable, de glace. Mais ses yeux ne mentent pas, eux… Milo l'observe avec un plaisir délectable se rappeler de son souffle brûlant sur cette zone de sa peau, de la sensation de ses dents qui éraflaient son épiderme, accompagnés de mots plus ou moins tendres, et parfois bien plus érotiques, qu'il lui a répété en boucle jusqu'à les transformer en une litanie langoureuse pour lui faire perdre l'esprit. Il se souvient avoir fini par y répondre, plus bas, murmurant des paroles à même la peau du Scorpion, pour l'encourager, pour le remercier, pour l'aimer plus fort, pour s'excuser également parce qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Dans les orbes arctique, il y a le souvenir de la peau brûlante du Grec qui coule contre la sienne, qui le recouvre, qui danse contre ses hanches et qui les rend tous deux complètement fous. Camus perd l'esprit lorsque Milo le touche. Milo devient intenable dès que Camus glisse sa main sur lui. C'est un fait indéniable. Mais jamais en public. Pour protéger leur histoire, ils ne laisseront jamais les autres s'en mêler.

« Tu devrais y aller. Tu en as envie.

-Et pas toi ?

-Oh voyons, Camus. J'ai toujours envie de… _confrontation_. Mais tu es plus raisonnable que moi, non ?

-Tu connais parfaitement la réponse à cette question, Milo.»

Un sourire complice, se traduisant par un rictus enjoué chez l'arachnide, et un voile d'amusement sur la bouche du Verseau. Leurs regards se séparent, et les doigts du huitième gardien abandonnent la peau fine de son amant pour revenir sur son propre genou, tandis que le Verseau descend vers le sable de l'arène pour affronter le Bélier.

Ce geste anodin mais pas suffisamment pour être honnête n'en est qu'un parmi d'autres : parfois, ce sont les ongles longs de Camus qui viennent se glisser entre les lourdes boucles blondes, les enroulent autour de ses doigts, discrètement, de façon à ce que personne d'autre qu'eux ne puisse savoir ce qui se trame dans leur esprit. La main du Verseau lutte entre les mèches dorées, et se trace un chemin parmi un millier, dans le but ultime d'atteindre la nuque mat du Scorpion, voilée par la cascade de cheveux ondulés. C'est tout une aventure pour y parvenir, et il lui faut parfois ruser pour y arriver sans que personne d'autre ne découvre les secrets de ce jeu idiot. Il y a toujours un risque qu'on les voit, bien sûr, mais l'étincelle d'envie qu'il peut voir briller dans les yeux bleus de Milo lorsque ses ongles viennent érafler sa nuque vaut bien tous les dangers des commérages. Car dans son regard, Camus voit un désir tellement profond, tellement ancien que cela lui en retourne l'estomac. Milo l'aime. Il le sait. Il en a parfaitement conscience. Ils ne se le disent jamais, n'en ont pas besoin. Pour eux qui ont été entraînés pour être des demi-dieux, il n'est guère habituel de se livrer, en murmurant des mots enamourés. Leurs regards parlent pour eux. Et finalement, ils savent tous deux que ça n'est pas nécessaire. Ce qu'il lit dans les orbes azurés, c'est quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il puisse vraiment mettre un terme exact dessus. Milo respecte ses silences, son besoin de s'exiler dans ses pensées, tout comme lui-même ne dit rien des absences que le Scorpion peut avoir lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux.

Mais lorsqu'ils sont en public, il n'y a jamais rien de plus que ces rares gestes lourds de sens, impossibles à saisir pour ceux qui les entourent.  
C'est mieux ainsi. Ils ne supportent pas que les autres, Ors, Argents, Bronzes, gardes ou assimilés portent les yeux sur eux. Aucun d'eux n'aime pas à se voir dans le regard des autres, parce qu'ils y voient quelque chose d'horrible. Ils se voient eux, tels qu'ils devraient être, selon leur point de vue, et d'après ce qu'ils croient connaître des deux hommes. Des amants, déchirés par leur passé, par les combats, par la mort de l'un, et son retour en spectre, et le sentiment de trahison que le cadet a dû ressentir. Ils revoient les relents de cette fameuse nuit, déformée par une détresse qui n'est pourtant pas la leur, du moins, pas entièrement. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les autres déforment par leur vision les événements les plus dramatiques de leur vie. Et ils n'aiment pas ça. Les regards de leurs compagnons les tâchent de leur passé, et les emprisonnent d'une certaine façon. Ils salissent ce qui a constitué toute leur vie. Là où Camus et Milo aimeraient tout simplement avancer, sans regarder en arrière plus que nécessaire, les autres Ors les tirent en arrière et leur demandent d'affronter sans arrêt ce qui les a séparé autrefois, chargeant leurs épaules de fardeaux qu'ils s'évertuent pourtant à abandonner. Comme s'il était inconcevable qu'ils passent outre. C'est insupportable. Et douloureux. Alors qu'une fois seuls, ils peuvent construire d'autres souvenirs, il leur est possible de bâtir de nouvelles bases pour eux deux. Ils ne renient pas ce qu'ils ont été, et encore moins leur passé, la preuve en est cette manie qu'a le Scorpion de passer ses mains autour du cou de son amant, inlassablement, pour retrouver ces sensations perdues, pour ne pas oublier la douleur de cette nuit-là. Mais c'est à eux de faire ce choix, ce n'est pas aux autres de parler de leur souffrance, murmurant dans leurs dos des paroles d'incompréhension et de pitié alors qu'ils n'en ont nullement besoin.

Quand bien même les autres Ors sont leurs amis, à force de réfléchir sur ce qui les lient tous les deux, ils finissent par salir leur histoire, la transformant à leur façon, sans même prendre en compte la personnalité des deux hommes. Ils n'ont jamais pris la peine de leur poser la question concernant leurs véritables pensées à chacun de ces moments. Ils ne veulent pas de ça. Alors en extérieur, ils restent les chevaliers qu'ils ont toujours été. Ce n'est pas _parce que_ c'est la paix qu'ils doivent se montrer. S'ils désirent le faire un jour, ce sera leur propre décision, quelque chose qu'ils auront choisi de faire ensemble, sans se soucier de l'opinion des autres, de leurs inquiétudes, et de leurs angoisses qu'ils déversent sur leur couple sans se rendre compte de ce qu'ils sont réellement en train de faire. Parce que c'est bien cela le pire dans cette histoire : ils se soucient pourtant bien peu de ce que les autres pensent d'eux. Mais ce sont ces derniers qui les y confrontent régulièrement, avec des regards et des silences lourds de sous-entendus. Loin de ceux qu'échangent les deux amants dans l'intimité.

* * *

Milo observe les gestes de Camus, la manière qu'il a de parer les attaques mentales du Bélier avant de chercher une faille dans son bouclier de cristal. Il le voit prendre appui sur sa jambe droite et se redresser un peu trop vite. Grimace : la contre-attaque du premier Gardien va être douloureuse. L'explosion qui envoie valser le Verseau contre le mur lui donne raison et, alors que nombre de chevaliers se précipitent vers les bords de l'arène, il n'esquisse pas le moindre geste. Il se contente de sourire doucement. Il sait que son amant n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Rien ne sert de courir ainsi. La preuve: Mû git quelques secondes plus tard sur le sol, l'attaque glacée du Verseau l'ayant soufflé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le Scorpion laisse son ongle rouge s'allonger lentement, et passe une langue amusée dessus. Décidément, Camus est plein de surprise, il a même inventé une nouvelle technique. Voilà qui est intéressant. De nouveau, leurs regards se croisent. Ils pensent à la même chose. Nombreux sont ceux qui croient que leur passé constitue leur unique conversation, et qu'ils passent des nuits à s'épancher sur le drame qui a failli les séparer pour de bon. On ne saurait se tromper plus que ça : ils ne parlent presque jamais d'avant. Enfin, de leur enfance ou de leurs anecdotes d'entraînement, si parfois. Mais pas de ce qui s'est passé au cours de la dernière année. Pas par refus non, mais uniquement parce que ça n'est pas aussi nécessaire que beaucoup se prennent à croire. Il y a des regrets chez Camus, c'est évident. Et beaucoup de colère chez Milo, également. Leurs ressentis sont bien différentes, car leurs points de vue diffèrent aussi.  
Ils en ont parlé une fois, et c'est suffisant. Ils n'ont pas besoin de plus. Peut-être parce qu'ils ne tomberont jamais complètement d'accord, peut-être parce qu'ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que la seule fois où ils ont abordé le sujet, la discussion avait été houleuse. Et instructive.

Étrange conversation que celle qu'ils eurent cette fois-là d'ailleurs. Entrecoupée de coups de poings, de griffures, de morsures aussi. Une sorte de reproduction de leur premier combat, mais avec la violence de leurs sentiments et de leurs ressentis en plus. Un mélange de revendication et de rejet, de mots crachés au visage de l'autre sans pour autant chercher à l'éloigner. Les reproches avaient fusé entre eux, agressifs et violents, dans l'unique but de faire mal à l'autre, et de se blesser soi-même également. Il y avait eu ces baisers fous aussi, ces baisers éperdus, preuve qu'ils avaient vraiment cru se perdre pour de bon face à cet immense mur qui hantait encore leurs nuits. Milo se rappelle du regard de Camus, Camus qui tremblait d'énervement, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas de leçon à lui donner, et qu'il avait fait son devoir en tant que Chevalier, et que personne, pas même lui, ne pourrait jamais l'en blâmer. Camus, drapé dans sa fierté, et qui le mettait au défi de lui reprocher d'avoir suivi leur Pope, pour le bien d'Athéna et de la Terre. Camus qui assumait chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses décisions. Camus qui lui avait hurlé qu'il n'avait absolument aucun droit de lui dire qu'il avait eu tort de se battre jusqu'à la mort face à Hyôga. Si le Scorpion voulait le protéger à ce point, il n'aurait eu qu'à tuer son disciple. Milo connaissait Camus par cœur, il savait quelle était sa décision ce jour-là. Le Verseau n'avait nullement cherché à atténuer la culpabilité du huitième gardien, qui avait blêmi sous la remarque. Et ce dernier n'avait pas mâché ses mots quand il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de ses méthodes d'entraînement, et de sa manière d'être fidèle à la déesse.

Camus qui l'avait fait sien, violemment, férocement, comme pour récupérer leurs souvenirs et leur passé, dans un plaisir douloureux auquel il s'était lui adonné sans mesure. Et lui qui avait hurlé, hurlé du mal physique qu'il avait ressenti sur l'instant, mais qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une représentation de la douleur des multiples disparitions de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait hurlé de plaisir aussi. Parce que Camus était en lui. Parce que Camus était _en vie_. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. A présent, il y a des silences entre eux, de longs silences que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitent combler. Ce ne sont pas des silences de gêne parce qu'ils n'ont rien à se dire, au contraire. Ce sont des silences plein des mots qu'ils n'échangent que par le regard, ou lors des nuits brûlantes qu'ils partagent pour rattraper le temps qu'ils ont perdu. Ce sont des silences qui respectent les hommes qu'ils sont, ceux qu'ils sont devenus également, et leur relation par-dessus tout. Ce sont des silences qui prennent en compte leur passé, sans pour autant les laisser s'appesantir dessus.

Il est coupé dans sa réflexion lorsque le Verseau revient s'installer une marche plus bas que lui, les cheveux emmêlés, du sable sur le visage, mais un air profondément satisfait sur le visage. Camus sourit, même si ça n'est pas évident pour les autres. Une blessure au coude laisse s'écouler quelques gouttes de sang, que le concerné ignore.

« Tu es bon pour avoir de sacrées marques.

-Mû est une brute.

-Voyez qui parle.

-Hmf.

-Tu t'es bien amusé ?

-Milo, je ne prends aucun plaisir à me battre. »

_Avec un autre que toi_. La suite de sa phrase flotte entre eux, et accentue le rictus d'amusement du Scorpion. C'est fou tout ce que ces yeux peuvent lui dire malgré le silence de sa voix. C'est fou ce qu'il apprécie le tournant que prend leur histoire aussi. Même s'il n'a pas tout pardonné, et même si Camus ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait… Ce n'est pas si mal d'en être arrivé là.

* * *

Ils sont retournés au onzième temple. Camus avait envie de lire un de ses nombreux ouvrages dans une des dix langues qu'il parle couramment. Milo a toujours trouvé épatantes ses capacités d'adaptation. En tant qu'espion, c'était le moins qu'il pouvait faire d'après lui. Exact. Mais pas suffisant pour justifier qu'il soit aussi doué dans chacune d'elles. Camus aime parler plusieurs langages, tout simplement. Être capable de passer d'une langue à l'autre pour s'exprimer correctement et trouver le mot juste. Le Verseau aime être précis. Ne jamais rester dans l'à peu près, ou dans le flou. Parce que le flou fait douter, le flou peut tromper. Il arrive parfois qu'au milieu d'une de leurs conversations, son amant change brutalement d'idiome, car il ne peut pas dire précisément ce qu'il a en tête en Grec. C'est amusant. Milo trouve ça fascinant. Il retient des bribes de langues étrangères lui aussi, à force de les entendre dans la bouche de l'homme qu'il aime. Une sorte de chanson exotique qu'il créé en y ajoutant chaque jour un nouveau mot. Il n'est pas aussi doué que son amant pour ce genre de choses, c'est certain. Mais il existe un langage que les deux hommes partagent sans la moindre difficulté, c'est bien évidemment celui du corps. Et même pour ce genre de choses, les autres ont leurs idées préconçues sur eux. Il serait prétentieux et mensonger de dire qu'il s'agit là de leur unique de sujet de conversation. Après tout, ils ont bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Mais au détour d'une conversation, ou au cours d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, il lui arrive d'entendre des suggestions qui l'amusent ou le surprennent fortement.

Il serait le _dominant_ dans leur couple.

Grimace. Il n'aime pas ce terme. C'est dégradant, de penser qu'entre Camus et lui, l'un des deux pourrait dominer l'autre, asseoir sa supériorité, et soumettre son amant à sa volonté. C'est honteux oui. Car s'il y a bien une chose qui est établie entre eux, c'est bel et bien la liberté de corps et d'esprit de l'autre. Chercher à empêcher Camus de s'instruire reviendrait à retenir les envies de combat du Scorpion. Ce serait inutile, vain, et parfaitement idiot. De plus, ils ne chercheront jamais à blesser volontairement l'autre, ou à lui imposer une chose qu'il ne voudrait réellement pas faire, que ce soit dans leurs joutes physiques, ou verbales. Ils se respectent bien trop pour agir de la sorte. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui l'amuse, c'est de constater qu'en fin de compte, leur entourage connaît assez peu le caractère véritable de Camus. Qui est finalement entre eux celui qui est le plus en quête de contacts. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il adoptait le comportement d'un chiot réclamant des caresses, Camus a bien trop de tenue pour cela. Il est bien plus subtil dans ses approches. Il sait comment tourner la chose de manière à ce que ce soit à peine perceptible. Mais c'est bien lui qui, comme en cet instant, vient s'installer dos contre son torse alors que le Scorpion est assis sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il l'oblige à écarter les jambes, et, simplement vêtu de son pantalon de toile, le Verseau vient reprendre ce qui lui appartient de droit : l'attention et le corps de son amant. Milo sourit : Camus aime beaucoup agir ainsi. Silencieusement et fermement à la fois. Il s'installe, mais sans s'imposer. Comme toujours. Il s'assoit, un livre à la main, et prend place entre les jambes du Scorpion, collant son dos contre le torse nu du cadet.

« Tu permets ?

-Etant donné que tu as déjà pris place, j'aurais tendance à te répondre oui.

-C'était purement rhétorique. »

Le Scorpion sourit. Il le sait bien. Il laisse le dos ivoire venir trouver sa place contre lui, non sans avoir dégagées les longues mèches vermeilles sur l'épaule droite de son amant afin d'avoir accès à la gauche. Camus provoque un contact, auquel son amant répond en glissant une main absente sur un bras à la carnation pâle. Toujours en silence. Il peut s'écouler des minutes, parfois plus d'une heure, sans que les deux hommes n'échangent la moindre parole. Le Verseau, plongé dans son livre, et Milo dans la contemplation de de ce qu'il voit de l'air calme et concentré de son amant. Parfois, comme aujourd'hui, il vient poser son menton sur son épaule, et ses yeux suivent les lignes tracées sur les pages qui lui font face et lui dérobent l'attention de Camus. Il lui arrive de comprendre ce qui est écrit. Et parfois, c'est pour lui un charabia incompréhensible. Alors Camus lui lit dans ces moments-là, afin de rendre l'œuvre plus vivante, afin que Milo puisse suivre le livre, afin… qu'ils partagent quelque chose, même indirectement. Aujourd'hui, c'est de la poésie française, langue qu'il commence à comprendre vaguement, mais pas suffisamment pour la lire aisément. Ce n'est pas grave, Camus se fait un plaisir silencieux de déclamer les vers pour lui. Le Scorpion ferme les yeux, il écoute la voix de Camus, il essaie d'entendre les différentes sonorités, la manière dont son amant roule les « r », ou fait couler les « l », dans des syllabes aux longueurs indéterminés. Il s'abreuve à la source du savoir du Verseau. Il n'a besoin de rien d'autre, il pourrait réellement rester ainsi pour toujours, à écouter les variations dans les intonations de l'homme qu'il aime. Enfin, du moins, en cet instant, il pourrait se contenter de cela. Dans d'autres circonstances, ce serait moins sûr.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas de Camus.

Amusé, le Scorpion rouvre les yeux pour constater que son amant aime réellement avoir quelques contacts plus… rapprochés. Il observe la main droite de Camus venir se refermer sur la sienne, mélangeant l'ivoire de sa carnation à l'épiderme mat du Grec, avant de la guider sur le ventre du Verseau, l'incitant de façon muette à bouger ses doigts sur lui. Obéissant, il laisse ses phalanges couler au rythme que lui impose le Verseau, dont la lecture n'a pas cessé, avec cet air toujours concentré qui est le sien. C'est fascinant de voir à quel point il est capable de rester parfaitement de marbre en lisant, alors que de sa main, il incite Milo à venir le caresser… bien plus bas que ce que la morale n'autorise généralement. Contre son épaule, le onzième gardien sent le sourire de Milo s'agrandir lorsqu'il laisse échapper un soupir de satisfaction en sentant la paume du Scorpion appuyer légèrement sur son bas ventre. Camus fronce ses sourcils élégamment fourchus, à demi-mécontent de s'être laissé aller aussi rapidement et reprend littéralement la situation en main. Un rictus séduisant au visage, le grec se laisse guider par les envies du français. Camus donne le rythme. Milo orchestre la force de la caresse. Lorsque les doigts du Verseau lui demandent implicitement de remonter sur son torse, le Scorpion répond positivement mais non sans y ajouter sa propre touche… personnelle, plantant ses ongles dans la peau, et les faisant glisser du nombril jusqu'aux pectoraux, provoquant un long frisson dans le corps de son amant, qu'il peut sentir se tendre légèrement contre lui. C'est absolument… magnifique. Et Camus n'a pas lâché son livre, l'œil toujours captivé par les vers de ce poète français névrosé.

« Là, tout n'est qu'ordre et beauté/ Luxe, calme et volupté… »

Camus soupire. Le poème ne saurait être plus… pertinent. Tout n'est que volupté en effet, alors que Milo suit ses ordres, et que ses doigts viennent lentement faire la cour à un bout de chair tendu qui n'attendait visiblement que ce traitement. Son pouce joue doucement dessus, l'invite à la danse, alors qu'un grondement échappe au français, que le grec peut sentir vibrer contre son torse.

Il plonge son nez dans la chevelure rouge, et inspire l'odeur du Verseau, avant de faire glisser ses lèvres derrière son oreille, pour en attraper le lobe qu'il suçote distraitement. Une très légère tension dans le corps de son amant, dont les doigts se sont refermés plus forts sur les siens. D'une pression un peu plus importante que celle qu'il avait certainement prévue, Camus lui demande de faire redescendre sa main. Milo hausse un sourcil, intrigué. Rare sont les fois où il perd patience aussi rapidement, mais peut-être que son combat dans l'arène a finalement attisé le désir du chevalier des Glaces bien plus qu'il ne le croyait ? Milo accède à sa demande de bonne grâce, mais pas sans une certaine lenteur toute calculée, juste pour sentir le corps de son amant s'électriser un peu plus. Sous ses doigts, il redécouvre la peau de son amant, sent la différence de texture lorsqu'il repasse sur les marques de l'aiguille écarlate, perçoit la force qui se dégage de Camus, de ses muscles, de son corps d'homme. Soudain, malgré ses ordres, la main de Milo s'arrête au niveau du nombril, la paume en appui sur les abdominaux qui suivent le rythme de sa respiration erratique. Ses doigts semblent réfléchir. Après tout… Pourquoi ne pas lui accorder une caresse plus subtile ? Alors l'index vient lentement en retracer les bords, joue de son ongle un peu plus long que la normale pour provoquer de nouvelles sensations chez le Verseau. Le livre tremble. Mais Camus ne s'en détache pas. Il reste… de glace face aux attaques sournoises de son amant. Contre son cou, le sourire s'étire un peu plus, se transformant en ce que Camus appelle son « rictus animal ». Il sent les frissons qui viennent s'emparer du corps entre ses bras, et les sentir contre sa peau, c'est une sensation incroyable. Ils se transmettent, du dos du français au torse du Grec, provoquant une réaction en chaîne qui l'allume littéralement. La situation l'amuse, Camus le sait, et il répond à son jeu avec un plaisir habilement dissimulé. La langue du Scorpion coule sur le cartilage de son oreille, se présente, et lui offre une caresse étourdissante. Sous la sensation humide, une nouvelle vague de chaleur se propage dans son corps, chose qui n'est guère conseillée étant donné son statut, mais en cet instant, peu lui importe.

« C'est intéressant ?

L'index glisse à l'intérieur du nombril, et coule lentement sur cette zone à la texture douce. Changement dans la respiration du Verseau. Un accroc ? Peut-être.

-J'apprécie… le style… de Baudelaire.

Malgré les soupirs, la voix reste atone, limpide. Camus est… surprenant. Il est au contrôle, de ses émotions, de son timbre, de son corps aussi. C'est ce qui lui permet, le plus souvent, d'avoir la main haute dans leurs ébats. Son self-Control est bien supérieur au sien. Milo s'enflamme très –trop- rapidement contrairement à lui. Lorsque le corps du français est en contact avec le sien, il a tout de suite envie de le sentir encore plus contre lui, _en lui_.  
Appuyer légèrement à l'intérieur, laisser son doigt tourner doucement, alors que les autres exercent une légère pression sur les bords, imitant un acte que son amant ne reconnaît que trop bien.

-Vraiment… ?

Sa bouche contre son oreille qui lui murmure des paroles à lui faire perdre l'esprit. Et ses doigts abandonnent son nombril pour venir se glisser un peu plus bas, obéissant à la main autoritaire du Verseau, qui réclame le toucher du Scorpion. L'aiguille écarlate frôle la lisière du pantalon de toile, le soulevant légèrement de gauche à droite, puis de droite à gauche, comme hésitante. Du coin de l'œil, il voit le regard du Verseau qui a de plus en plus de mal à garder le fil de sa lecture, et de ses pensées… Ses doigts s'avancent encore de quelques centimètres, frôlent l'objet de leur convoitise, mais s'en éloignent, comme effrayés. Une nouvelle tentative, qui se solde par le même résultat. La main du grec se fait hésitante, presque timide… Grondement dans la gorge du français, dont la poigne s'est violemment serrée sur son poignet.

-Milo…

Ah, voilà qui est intéressant. Le ton est menaçant, lourd de reproches mais de désir également. Camus… s'impatiente ? Bel oxymore que voilà, et pourtant… Le Verseau se trouble entre ses bras. Il sourit contre son épaule, et ses pieds glissent contre ceux du Verseau avant de les forcer à se décaler lentement, l'obligeant à écarter légèrement les jambes.

-Réponds-moi Camus, Baudelaire est-il _vraiment_ intéressant… ? »

Ses doigts se referment sur le sexe de son amant. Le français écarquille les yeux, brièvement, et arque le dos plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Sous ses lèvres, le Scorpion sent la peau de son amant devenir plus moite, alors qu'il observe les muscles saillants de son abdomen se contracter fortement. Prisonnier entre les cuisses fermes du huitième gardien, le onzième se débat encore un peu contre le feu qui lui parcourt les reins. C'est à lui de donner l'impulsion, le rythme, la musicalité de leur échange. Il ne veut pas céder, pas complètement. Ses ongles viennent se planter dans la main taquine, et la forcent à entamer un va-et-vient à la hauteur de ses attentes. Milo suit ses ordres, amusé, bien qu'excité également par la situation. Il serait mentir que de prétendre le contraire, et il raffermit sa prise sur le sexe de son amant, provoquant grognement sourd entre lèvres glacées.

Un claquement dans l'air.

Milo sursaute à peine. Le Verseau a refermé brutalement son recueil, qu'il pose rapidement sur l'accoudoir du canapé, avant de glisser sa main dans les boucles blondes du Scorpion, tournant légèrement la tête, assez pour atteindre les lèvres de son amant. Les deux hommes font sensiblement la même taille, et sont de forces égales, ce qui provoque une joute d'une violence inédite. L'échange manque cruellement de douceur, mais aucun d'eux n'en a cure. L'heure n'est plus à l'unique tendresse. Le baiser est brutal… rapide, les lèvres sèches du huitième gardien répondent avec empressement à celles du onzième, et lorsque les ongles trop longs du français se plantent dans sa nuque, il laisse échapper un long grognement de plaisir dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se cherchent à peine, elles ne se connaissent que trop bien à présent. La main gauche du Scorpion remonte sur le torse du Verseau, avant de venir se poser sur sa gorge, attrapant deux mèches écarlates au passage, sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il sert sa prise, coupe parfois la respiration déjà hasardeuse du français, mais peu leur importe. Plus bas, sa main accélère encore un peu le rythme, provoquant des râles rapidement étouffés entres leurs lèvres. Le baiser est enfiévré, un peu perdu également. Les doigts du Scorpion continuent leur torture inqualifiable sur le sexe du Verseau dont la respiration s'est emballée sans pouvoir être contenue.

La main de Camus est toujours entremêlée à celle de Milo, donnant le rythme de son plaisir, même s'il ignore qui des deux dirigent encore le geste. Son corps brûle à présent, les sensations sont en train de le rendre fou, son aine est en feu, et il sent que le corps derrière lui est également en train de bouillir d'envie. Le désir du Scorpion est collé au bas de son dos, preuve s'il en fallait une que les deux hommes sont à présent dans le même état. Oui, mais ce soir, Camus est égoïste. Il veut être celui qui prendra son plaisir. Ses ongles se plantent fermement sur le dos de la main du Scorpion. Qui comprend le message. Il lui donne enfin le rythme rapide dont il avait envie, et, relâchant les lèvres malmenées du français, il plante fortement ses dents dans son épaule.  
Ce dernier écarquille légèrement les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant légèrement sous les sensations qui l'électrisent. Ses jambes s'étirent un peu, il brûle, il le sent. Le corps musclé de Milo, son odeur musquée, son sexe contre lui, tout, tout contribue à lui faire perdre l'esprit. Et au moment où il pense pouvoir reprendre le contrôle, la pression des doigts de Milo sur son sexe, associé à celle du pouce de son autre main contre sa pomme d'Adam provoque brutalement son plaisir sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'y préparer, et le prend presque par surprise. Incapable de se contenir, il se tend brusquement entre les bras du Scorpion, presque aussi étonné que lui. Le corps arqué contre le sien et la tête rejetée sur l'épaule droite de Milo, Camus se tord, les yeux fermés, un cri muet au fond de la gorge, les doigts agrippés à la nuque du Scorpion, alors que les autres ont planté leurs ongles sur la main fautive et souillée. Pendant plusieurs secondes, le temps s'arrête, et le Verseau gronde, la folie s'étant emparé de son corps, et semble-t-il, de son esprit également.

Un long moment s'écoule, durant lequel les deux hommes ne disent rien.  
Le français cherche pour sa part à retrouver une respiration normale, chose ardue s'il en est. Ses yeux papillonnent un peu, tandis qu'il tente de reprendre le contrôle de son corps crispé par le plaisir. Milo, lui, est visiblement occupé à déposer de légers baisers partout où cela lui est possible, de la tempe humide de sueur de son amant à l'angle de sa mâchoire, en passant par le lobe de son oreille et en glissant sur sa nuque. A présent, c'est son corps qui se rappelle à lui, car cette séance plus osée qu'il ne l'aurait pensé a finalement fini par l'embraser à son tour. Et la sensation du corps du Verseau contre le sien n'aide pas vraiment à garder les idées claires, loin s'en faut. Mais il n'a aucune envie de bouger. Le corps de Camus contre le sien est agréable, il a envie de le garder contre lui encore un peu. Il pourrait presque fermer les yeux et somnoler, malgré l'urgence de son envie. Il est tellement bien…

« Milo… »

La voix de son amant le coupe dans sa réflexion, lourde, menaçante… Excitante, également. Il relâche un peu sa prise, surpris.

Camus se retourne soudain entre ses bras, avec une célérité étonnante. Dans ses yeux, il y a quelque chose d'animal et de presque effrayant. Avec des gestes d'une autorité surprenante, il plaque le Scorpion sur le divan, l'y allongeant violemment, un bras en travers de sa gorge. Les boucles blondes viennent s'écouler tout autour de lui, tel un immense halo doré, qui retombe à côté du canapé, alors que les mèches vermeilles retombent tout autour du corps du Verseau. La respiration rapide, Camus vient appuyer ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de son amant, qui lui sourit d'un air fier et éloquent à la fois, qu'on pourrait croire moqueur, s'il n'était pas autant rempli d'un désir profond et unique. Il écarte les jambes ostensiblement pour laisser toute la place nécessaire au Verseau. Dans les yeux grenat, quelque chose brûle : c'est à peine si le onzième gardien se retient de le prendre dans la seconde. Le huitième, pour sa part, se laisse complètement aller en arrière, un bras à côté de sa tête. Milo s'abandonne. Milo se fait… _Invitation au Voyage_. C'est exactement cela. Milo devient le poème qu'il a interrompu par ses caresses traîtresses. Ce poème qui _est_ Milo, par ses couleurs chaudes, par ses propos, et son toucher incandescent. Milo est son voyage pour les sens, Milo est sa perte. Caressant du bout des doigts une joue pâle, le concerné lui accorde un regard brûlant, parfaitement conscient de l'envie de l'homme qu'il aime, alors que ses pieds viennent glisser lentement sur les chevilles de son amant pour remonter sur ses mollets, créant un contact électrique entre eux. Et lorsque le Verseau se penche pour réclamer son dû, l'esprit chauffé à vif, le Scorpion murmure contre ses lèvres, telle une ultime proposition :

« _Na Zdorovié,_ Camus. »

* * *

Le Verseau se lèvera sûrement avant Milo le jour suivant. Mais ça n'a pas la moindre importance. Cette nuit, comme toutes les autres, ils s'endormiront ensemble, le corps endolori, dans des draps emmêlés et souillés de leurs ébats. Demain, de nouveau, les autres chevaliers, quels qu'ils soient, porteront certainement sur eux un regard un peu déçu de ne pas avoir célébrer _ce jour spécial_ selon eux. Chacun ira sûrement de sa propre théorie sur le passé douloureux et tumultueux des deux hommes, raison pour laquelle ils n'ont pas voulu faire la fête. Oui, demain sera certainement une autre journée pleine d'à priori. Mais alors que Camus se penche sur lui pour l'embrasser… Milo s'en moque éperdument. En cet instant, rien ne compte d'autre que la folie qu'ils partagent tous deux dans leur relation.

**FIN**


End file.
